Various methods for filling containers are known. These include methods for free-jet filling and methods for pressure-filling.
In pressure filling, it is often useful to carry out certain operations on the container prior to actually filling it with liquid. Among these operations is that of purging the container's interior with purgative gas to purge gas out of the container's interior. Typical purgative gases are relatively inert gases such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen.